Kai
|Obraz = Img_biab_kai.jpg |Szerokość obrazu = 400x400 |Tytuł1 = Miejsce urodzenia |Zawartość1 = Prefektura Tokushima |Tytuł2 = Data urodzenia |Zawartość2 = 28 października 1981 |Tytuł3 = Wiek |Zawartość3 = 38 |Tytuł4 = Grupa krwi |Zawartość4 = B |Tytuł5 = Relacje |Zawartość5 = Rodzice Ruki, Uruha, Aoi, Reita (współpracownicy, przyjaciele) |Tytuł6 = Poprzednie zespoły |Zawartość6 = La’DeathtopiA Mareydi†Creia |Tytuł7 = Rola w zespole |Zawartość7 = Lider, perkusista |Tytuł8 = Powiązanie z zespołem |Zawartość8 = 2003 - obecnie |Tytuł9 = Przydomek |Zawartość9 = Kai (戒) }} Kai to perkusista i lider zespołu the GazettE. Z zespołem jest od 2003 roku. Historia Jego mama wychowywała się w Ameryce, jednak on urodził się w Japonii. Jego pierwszym wspomnieniem jest uderzenie się w drzwi shouji. Chociaż wtedy z głowy poleciała mu krew, on śmiał się. I rodzice, i zespół oraz on sam uważają, że może dlatego ma „coś nie tak z głową” i ciągle coś gubi/zapomina o czymś. Rodzice rozwiedli się, gdy był w szkole podstawowej. Stwierdził, że wiedzą, co jest słuszne, ale zastrzegł, że chce zostać z mamą. Rówieśnicy wyśmiewali się z faktu, że wychowuje się w niepełnej rodzinie. Jego mama była nauczycielką angielskiego oraz grywała na pianinie. Z tego powodu, kiedy Kai stwierdzał, że chce na czymś grać, miał odpowiednich nauczycieli. W końcu padło na perkusję. Swój pierwszy występ miał w gimnazjum na recitalu swojej mamy. W liceum został wybrany jako jeden z najprzystojniejszych chłopaków w szkole, jednak dowiedział się o tym dopiero po jej rzuceniu (druga klasa liceum). Po tym pracował w restauracji jako sprzątacz. Poznał Rukiego przypadkowo w live house, gdy Ruki pożyczył mu sprzęt (Ruki był jeszcze wtedy perkusistą). Kai na początku był fanem the GazettE. Kiedy dowiedział się, że Yune odchodzi, znalazł numer Ruki'ego. Stwierdził jednak, że takie bezpośrednie zapytanie o to, czy może dołączyć do zespołu byłoby zbyt niestosowne i poprosił tylko o przepustkę na ich następny koncert. Ruki, jako potencjalnego perkusistę, przyprowadził go już pierwszego lutego tego samego roku. Kai miał być rozwiązaniem tymczasowym, jednak został oficjalnie przyjęty w lecie i, gdy dołączyli do wytwórni PS Company, stał się liderem. Pięć miesięcy po zostaniu ich perkusistą, '''doznał tymczasowej utraty słuchu '''i Yune zgodził się wrócić na kilka występów jako perkusista. Leżąc wtedy w szpitalu dostał od fanów tysiąc żurawi, co bardzo go wzruszyło. Zaraz po rozpoczęciu trasy NAMELESS LIBERTY: SIX GUNS zgubił kurtkę. Następnie zapomniał portfela z hotelu, a potem komórki z taksówki. Z powodu swojego zapominalstwa, sam się do niego przyznaje. Wtedy ujawnił też, że to niepokoi jego rodziców. W 2007 roku Kai przyznał, że istnieje rozporządzenie wytwórni zabraniające im odpisywania na listy/fanmaile. Stwierdził jednak, że je czytają. Wielu ludzi myśli, że jego pseudonim to po prostu „przykazanie”, jednak w 2008 roku z Uruhą robili swoje wizytówki w programie Beat Shuffle Club Adios. Na swojej Kai napisał „Supermasochistyczny perkusista Kai”. Ponieważ Uruha stwierdził, że nie chciałby dostać takiej wizytówki, Kai wyjaśnił, że „nie chce zapomnieć o swojej masochistycznej części, stąd jego pseudonim.” W istocie jego pseudonim pochodzi od czasownika 戒める(imashimeru), który oznacza „karcenie/karanie się”. Chodziło mu o to, że chce dążyć do perfekcji. W 2008 roku w wywiadzie dla Shockwave przyznał się dziennikarzowi do tego, iż jest wujkiem. Powiedział, że syn jego brata ma pięć lat, a córka - dwa. Dziennikarzowi zaczął się tak bardzo nimi zachwycać, że aż pokazywał mu ich zdjęcia. Wtedy również powiedział, że chciałby mieć co najmniej dwójkę dzieci. W 2009 roku przyznał, że żałuję tego, iż nigdy nie nauczył się grać na pianinie, choć jego mama ma je w domu. Również w 2009 roku wyprowadził się od niej. W tym samym roku the GazettE przydarzył się wypadek samochodowy, w którym ucierpiał Reita. Kai siedział wtedy obok kierowcy. Od tamtej pory wyrobił sobie nawyk rozmawiania z osobą prowadzącą samochód, by mieć pewność, że wszystko jest w porządku. W 2010 roku podczas jednego z koncertów trasy NAMELESS LIBERTY: SIX BULLET - 01 -, nagle Ruki stanął na podeście perkusisty. Kai nachylił się do niego. Ruki wyszeptał, że ciężko mu śpiewać i nie wie, ile jeszcze da radę. Z tego powodu, Kai musiał odwołać koncert. W 2012 roku w wywiadzie PS Company's People Vol 12: Kai x NAOKI przyznał, że po tymczasowej utracie słuchu z 2003 roku, słuch znacznie mu się pogorszył. Jedenastego czerwca 2015 roku dodał na bloga dla HERESY wpis o założeniu Instagrama. Dwudziestego ósmego sierpnia 2016 roku na swojego Instagrama dodał zdjęcie bukietu róż, pisząc, że tego dnia obchodził siedemdziesiąte urodziny mamy i dziewięćdziesiąte piąte urodziny babci, i że chciałby, by zawsze byly zdrowe i tak pełne energii. Podczas halloweenowego występu w 2016 roku obchodzono jego trzydzieste piąte urodziny. Na bisie Ruki wyszedł z pięcioma „ciastkami z kremem". Powiedział, że w jednym z nich jest wasabi i żeby sobie któreś wybrał. Kai wziął jedno i oznajmił, że skoro zostały cztery, to resztę powinni zjeść oni. Wgryzł się w ciastko i po chwili zaczął pluć nim na scenę - było w nim wasabi. Ruki stwierdził, że kłamał i we wszystkich jest wasabi, jako kara za ciągłe pytanie, podczas której części koncertu wjadą z tortem. Na scenę musiał wejść menadżer z wodą i miską, żeby mógł zwymiotować. Potem w audycji radiowej Kai wykręcał się, że zauważył zieloną masę i wybrał to ciastko, bo inaczej nie byłoby ciekawie. W jednej z audycji rajigaze powiedział, że kiedy pozostali członkowie zespołu chcą mu dokuczyć, mówią do niego "Men-chan" i to ma coś wspólnego z jego prawdziwym nazwiskiem. W 2017 roku podczas bisu dali mu jedno złote pudło i trzy ciasta: ze świerszczami, larwami i normalne. Ze złotego pudełka musiał wylosować numer i zjeść ciasto, na które padnie. Padło na tort ze świerszczami. Ruki przypomniał, że musi je zjeść, fani zaczęli dodawać mu otuchy i Kai zjadł kawałek. Miał odruch wymiotny, ale uśmiechnął się i powiedział, że jedyne, co czuje to miłość. Dane personalne Dane osobowe są prywatną sprawą członków zespołu. Na międzynarodowych forach można jednak często natknąć się na różne informacje dotyczące imienia i nazwiska Kaia. O jego nazwisko kłócą się nawet japońcy fani. Część ludzi twierdzi, że jego dane to 田辺 豊 (Tanabe Yutaka), inni, że nazwisko to 受毛 (Uke). Jednak Kai w rajigaze powiedział, że gdy pozostali członkowie zespołu chcą mu dokuczyć, mówią do niego „Men-chan” i ma to coś wspólnego z jego nazwiskiem. Być może jest to inna kolejność 受毛 (Uke) → 毛受 (Menjou). Poprzednie zespoły * La’DeathtopiA → Mareydi†Creia Charakter Od zawsze jest zapominalski. Kilkukrotnie zapomniał portfela, a raz, gdy menadżer odnalazł jego zgubę w studio i mu oddał, Kai padł przed nim na kolana i zaczął bić pokłony w podzięce. Podobnych sytuacji było sporo (np. jak w tourbusie przypomniał sobie, że zostawił portfel w hotelu i trzeba było się wracać kilka kilometrów). Dwa razy spadł na koncercie ze stołka, przy czym raz zwalił perkusje i trzeba było przerwać koncert, by na nowo ją ustawić. Choć lubi płatać figle innym członkom zespołu, oni zgodnie twierdzą, że nie potrafią się gniewać, gdy tylko Kai się uśmiechnie. Według samego siebie ma brutalny charakter. Wygląd na przestrzeni lat w zespole Wkrótce... Ulubione Jego ulubionymi papierosami są Marlboro Reds Box. Kolory, które najbardziej lubi to czarny, czerwony, srebrny i złoty. Jedzeniem, które lubi najbardziej są: Banany, Kopan, Nattou, majonez. Dlatego, że lubi święta, jego ulubioną porą roku jest zima. Książki, które bardzo polubił to Hunter X Hunter i One Piece. Używa wody kolońskiej Jaguar. Kategoria:Członkowie zespołu Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1981 Kategoria:Perkusiści